House of Mouse
Disney's House of Mouse was a kids TV series on Disney Channel from 2001 to 2003. It was about Mickey Mouse and all the Disney characters getting together in a restaurant where they played old Disney cartoons. It first premiered on Disney Channel on January 13, 2001. It was cancelled on December 24, 2003 and stayed on reruns on Disney until 2007 with the dramatic replacement of Mickey with Hannah Montana. Description The series was mainly about Mickey Mouse and all his Disney friends starring at a theater center in California. In the show, Mickey and the gang served all of the Disney characters with dinner and showed classic Mickey Mouse cartoons from the 1940's while they were eating. Mickey was the manager of the theater, Minnie Mouse helped Mickey with the work, Donald Duck was the director and entertainer, and Goofy was the waiter of the tables. In the middle of each episode, the House of Mouse played at least two or three awesome classic Mickey Mouse cartoon films. The secondary characters and guest characters of the show were actually legendary Disney icons, (such as Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, and Dumbo the Elephant). Decline On May 5, 2006, the show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse first premiered on Playhouse Disney. By the time this show premiered, House of Mouse was becoming replaced with Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and Mickey Mouse was becoming a little kids show. However, it wasn't until at least 2007 when the House of Mouse stopped showing reruns on Disney Channel. But this meant that there would be no more House of Mouse, plus the fact that Mickey Mouse became a show only for young children. However, Mickey Mouse is for all ages and people who think that Mickey Mouse is for young children are crazy. Around mid-2007, the House of Mouse TV series stopped playing reruns probably because of the increasing popularity of Disney's new crappy shows. This includes Hannah Montana and High School Musical from 2006. When Disney Channel's format on the network changed to TV shows about girly girls keeping secrets about love and sex, kids of today got exposed to the new shows and abandoned their childhood from the show. This made Disney Channel force to shut down reruns of the show and let the current bulls--- Disney shows of today take over the House of Mouse. In 2007, Mickey Mouse was overtaken by Hannah Montana when her fame and total sexiness replaced Mickey on the schedule and the kids of today don't remember him anymore. After the Disney show Hannah Montana was cancelled in 2011, House of Mouse finally received support once again but the show still remained under a long-term downfall. As of 2020, House of Mouse still seems to gain some support for most classic Disney critics today. With the recent success of Disney's streaming service Disney+, House of Mouse is getting a resurgence with many kids and teens today, especially for Disney Channel's 80's, 90's, 00's, and 10's kids who grew up with those shows and still watch them today on Disney+ for nostalgia and childhood memories or are showing it to their kids today to keep Mickey Mouse and Disney Channel's old tradition alive for many years to come. Critical reception The series House of Mouse mainly received very positive reviews by many retro-Disney fans in America, but it was criticized by most kids of today who actually like Hannah Montana and Justin Bieber. Many American television critics acclaim this instant classic because it was about Mickey Mouse (who is rarely ever seen on Disney today), and it did not suck, unlike today's Disney Channel shows. Today, this show remains a timeless classic for Disney Channel now, because it was an awesome show and this show defined Disney Channel back then. As of 2020, the House of Mouse still gains support by new generations today, as long as they respect Mickey for who he was, and will be a famous Disney icon forever. With the recent success of Disney's streaming service Disney+, House of Mouse is once again becoming popular with kids of today who are being introduced to these old shows from their parents or older siblings who grew up with these shows and want to show it to their kids or siblings or friends to keep Mickey Mouse and Disney Channel's old tradition alive for many years to come.